Flaky
"Yay! Yay, I'm done!" —'Flaky', Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Flaky is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures, Flaky, along with Cuddles, Petunia, and Nutty, sets out to rescue Giggles from the evil Bowser. Her main ability is the more superior jumping height compared to the other playable characters. Like her three friends, she is capable of shooting orbs/balls to attack. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Flaky is playable once again, along with Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy. At the beginning of the game, Flaky is accompanying Princess Allay with her five friends. Bowser, on his alien pet, soon flies down and captures the princess. The six tree friends then give chase, traveling across various environments and eventually defeat Bowser. Even after the addition of two playable characters, Flaky retains her superior jumping height. As she is a female character, she flies on WinBee in the "shoot 'em up" levels. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Flaky reprises her protagonist role in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 (along with Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy). ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Flaky is one of the six playable characters. Her abilities from the previous games have been refined. Her sprite no longer has ears, finally matching her canon appearance. Happy Tree Friends Origins In ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, Flaky appears as a minor character. She appears in Bowser's empire when Lemy/Allay succeeds in defeating Bowser, rescuing her and the other tree friends. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Flaky is a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5. She retains her abilities from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, while also gaining the ability to properly swim and climb. This installment marks the first time Flaky's sprite not being based on the Blood Money sprites. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Flaky yet again appears as a playable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. She and her friends are told by Neena, who got a letter, that Bowser kidnapped Princess Allay once again. Once her Special Power is unlocked, it is revealed that hers is the Spin Dash that involves her rolling at high speed to inflict damage. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Flaky appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy as one of the playable characters. She once again retains her superior jumping height. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Flaky is one of the playable characters in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. In this game, her Special Power has been changed into High Jump that allows her to jump even higher than her default jump. Flaky appears to laugh nervously when she clears a level. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Flaky appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker as one of the playable characters. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Flaky is one of Cuddles's party members, along with Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Toothy, Neena, Tacho, Minttles, and Lemy (temporarily). At the beginning of the game, she joins Cuddles, Toothy, and Neena to investigate the strange happenings inside Allay's castle. Once the journey properly starts, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Neena, and Tacho join in. After she and her friends found out they got tricked by Bowser and thus captured, Minttles is called upon to rescue them, joining them after that. Since then, Flaky spends most of the journey as one of Cuddles's companions until the end, marked with the defeat of Bowser (and his powered-up Giga form) for the final time. At the end of the game, Flaky and her friends are congratulated by Princess Allay for returning peace to the planet once again. General information Physical description Flaky is a red porcupine whose quills are full of white flakes like dandruff, thus the name. Many debates have been raised as to the true gender of Flaky. Several fans assume that Flaky is male due to her lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, whereas Flaky has none. Her/His gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous to his/her true gender, but most of the creators refer to Flaky as a female. Flaky is seen trying to decide whether to enter the girl's or the boy's bathroom, further playing on her gender confusion. On the official Happy Tree Friends ''website, Flaky's gender was originally listed as "Female" but it is changed to "Unknown". Flaky was consistently portrayed by females even after constant changes to the choice of her voice actress. It was officially stated later that she is indeed a female via Mondo's tweet. Personality Flaky is very cautious and timid, often viewed as a coward. Despite this, she can be very helpful towards others, suggesting that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series. Thus, she is a useful asset to Cuddles's adventure group, even though she still has a tendency of running away in fear. Speech Until ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Flaky lacked any dialogue, let alone voice. She finally spoke clear English starting from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 and 5'', her voice is reused from her voice actress Nica Lorber's performance, which consists of her signature awkward, less than feminine but still girl-based voice. Starting with ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, she was portrayed by fans/volunteers, with various results regarding how close they are to Nica Lorber's Flaky voice. Powers and abilities Like other playable tree friends, Flaky can jump and shoot balls/orbs, as well as swim, climb, surf, and pilot aircraft. She can also roll towards enemies, which is her Special Power in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. While not very strong physically like every other tree friend, she makes up for it in her jumping height, which is the highest among all playable characters, only beaten by her own High Jump power (Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land onwards). In Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Flaky is shown to have impressive support abilities like Caltrop (traps all enemies, inflicting damage each turn passed) and Play With Mud (reduces Thunder damage taken by the party). In general, her ability is linked to the "earth" element, as three of her damaging attacks involve the ground/mud in some way (Dig Hole, Mud Spray, and Mud Ball). Relationships Family Tacho is Flaky's older brother, despite their species not being related to each other at all. Tacho often joins Flaky on her adventures. They have a strong bond and stop at nothing to help each other when one is in trouble. The rest of their family has not been extensively explored, especially outside the games. Flaky and Tacho's other known relative, Finn, makes an appearance in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, although he/she does not join in their adventures. Two pieces of artwork feature another relative of Flaky called Fally, though she has yet to appear in any of the games. Friends and love interests Flaky is often seen around Cuddles and Giggles. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur. Foes and rivals Lifty and Shifty appear to oppose Flaky and her friends, making the raccoons the only tree friends to be truly on Bowser's side. Fliqpy, as expected from his character, has tried to kill Flaky and her friends in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, and Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. So far, his good side has yet to be against her in any way in this series. Like every other (playable) tree friend, she is also against Bowser for his tendency of kidnapping Princess Allay (or any other tree friend) and invading Happy Tree Kingdom out of a megalomaniac desire to rule the world. List of game appearances This is a list of game appearances for Flaky. Minor appearances, including cameos, are not counted. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Flaky profiles and statistics Portrayals The following voice actresses have portrayed Flaky during the course of Happy Tree Friends Adventures ''series history: *Nica Lorber - ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point (brief cutscene) *inovationhtf - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 *Yoshilover123 - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 (revision), Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *hinachan - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Flaky/Gallery. Quotes *''"Yay! Yay, I'm done!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Trivia *Flaky likes corn dogs. *Flaky suffers from motion sickness. *Flaky's quills are considered to be her long hair. This is logical, as the quills of real-life porcupines are a kind of hair. These are properly utilized in her Spin Dash power in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. *Because Flaky is always scared of things, she likely has panophobia/pantophobia (fear of everything). *Flaky almost always laughs nervously. *In the first three Happy Tree Friends Adventures ''games, she was shown with ears like Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy. However, the ears were removed starting from ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. *Flaky is refered to as a female in this fan-made series even prior to MondoMedia's tweet about her gender reveal. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Porcupines Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Children Category:Siblings